


Storm

by Emmaliene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaliene/pseuds/Emmaliene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius is home babysitting, when suddenly there's a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or it characters. As such, I make no profit from this story.
> 
> *****

Lucius Malfoy was enjoying a rather fine scotch when he noticed the sounds of an approaching storm. He looked to the large windows, and out into the darkness of the night. He could hear the growing pitter-patter of rain and the slow steady rumble of thunder. Flashes of light in the distance confirming that this would indeed, be quite a large storm.  
Groaning, he placed his glass on the side table and stood from his favourite chair. He glanced at the clock.  
"Two hours..." he grumbled. "I finally get her to sleep, and not two hours later, this happens."  
Abandoning his scotch, he strode out the door and down the hall towards the west wing of the manor. The family rooms.

The little girl slumbered in her over-sized bed. Small blonde curls sprawled about the pillow like a halo, small bow shaped lips slightly parted, as deep even breaths passed over them.

"CRACK"

She jolted upright, screaming, as a flash of lightening momentarily illuminated the room. Wide blue-grey eyes searching the room, only to begin tearing up as she realised she was alone.  
Suddenly, the door was pushed open. Lucius rushed into the room, going straight to the bed and it's distraught occupant. Noticing the tears welling in her eyes, he sat and gently gathered her in his arms.   
"You're not afraid are you?" he asked her, wiping her tears with the rough pads of his thumbs.  
"Nnn - no" she stammered.  
Another loud crack of thunder erupted. She squeaked, and promptly buried her head into Lucius' chest.  
"Shhh" he whispered to her. "It's just a storm. There's nothing to be afraid of."  
She nodded her head against him.  
Shifting around, he laid her back onto the bed and tucked her in.   
"I'll be just down the hall" he said, softly caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers."Now get some sleep."  
He lightly kissed her on the tip of her nose, then stood and calmly walked out of the room. Pausing at the door, he turned and smiled at her. She, in turn, snuggled deeper into the blankets, and he left.

 

Thunder boomed so loudly, it shook the entire room. She jumped out of bed, and ran screaming down the hall and into the master chambers, where he sat in bed, reading. When She reached him, he just looked at her from over his book. She began to cry as the thunder boomed again. Slowly, he placed the book down. He pet the empty place beside him on his bed and she eagerly jumped up and into his open arms. He reclined back, with her curled up on his chest, picked up his book and resumed his reading.  
Another crack of thunder, swiftly followed by a jolt of lightening had her tensing.  
"It's okay sweetheart, I'm right here. You're safe with me." He soothed, gently rubbing her back.  
She laid there, in his strong arms, listening the the steady rhythm of his beating heart. Allowing it to lull her to sleep.

 

Lucius awoke the next morning to somebody clearing their throat. Realising he still had a tiny sleeping body on him, he didn't dare move, not wanting to wake her. He opened his eyes, only to see two people in his bedroom, smiling down at him. His son, Draco, stepped forward reaching for the tiny girl and extracting her from his father.  
"Honestly Lucius," Hermione said, still grinning. "You say she'll be no problem, and when we come to get her, we find this." She finished, gesturing between her sleeping daughter and her father in-law. Barely containing the laughter that was threatening to escape.  
"She wasn't a problem at all" Lucius said sitting up and stretching. "There was a rather loud thunderstorm last night. That was the problem. I only just got her to sleep when it started, and, well, you can guess the rest." He finished, glancing from Hermione to Draco, then finally to the girl who was still fast asleep.  
"Well, thank you." Hermione replied. "We had a great time last night, and if you hadn't offered to look after her..."   
"It's not that we don't love her to bits." Draco swiftly continued. "We do. It's just that..."  
He stopped, not quite sure how he wanted to finish.  
Lucius grinned, knowing exactly what they were trying to convey.  
"While you love her dearly, you both need some time for yourselves." He finished for them.  
They both nodded. It had been months since they'd been able to spend any quality time alone.  
"Well," Lucius continued, "if you ever need more quality time, I would be glad to offer my services. Especially if that alone time ended with me getting a grandson..."  
"Alright Dad." Draco quickly interjected. "This has gotten awkward enough. We'll see you for dinner tomorrow night."  
Lucius laughed as Draco, still cradling his daughter, turned and rushed from the room.  
Hermione looked to Lucius and smirked. "I'm working on it." she said, and followed her husband out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very short, but there just wasn't much for Lucius to do when all Scorpius wanted was sleep.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it all the same.
> 
> -Em

Lucius was well and truly distracted. Squeals of laughter came pouring in through his study window, making it impossible for him to do any work. Not that there was anything too pressing to be seen to. Getting up and making his way to the large pane of glass, he peered out onto the spacious lawn of the manor. Daisy, his granddaughter, and the source of his distraction, was jumping about after bubbles that were constantly being conjured by his ever beautiful wife. Still unnoticed by the people in the scene before him, he decided to leave the window and join them.

Walking out the solarium doors and following the trail of bubbles, Lucius rounded the corner and could not help but smile.

"Papa Lu!" Upon seeing him, Daisy forgot all about her bubbles and ran straight for her grandfather. She leapt up into his arms without thought, and in turn, he caught her and spun her around, up over his head.  
"And how is my favourite lady doing today?" He asked.  
"She's real good Papa Lu! She was making me bubbles AND playing with Scorp. All at the same time!"  
Narcissa looked up and smiled to Lucius. "He meant you sweetheart." She told Daisy with a chuckle.  
"Oh." Daisy said. "Well, I'm real good too! I jumped real high! And when I landed, I was still right way up! It was real good! Wasn't it Nana Cissy?"  
"Yes Daisy, it was very good. Why don't you let Papa come sit with me and your brother, and you can show him." Narcissa replied.  
"Why, that sounds like a lovely idea." Lucius added, slowly lowering Daisy to the ground as Narcissa started producing more bubbles.  
"Kay!" Daisy said.  
As soon as her feet touched the ground, she was after the floating bubbles. Running and jumping, trying to catch them in her hands.  
"Watch me Papa! Watch me Nana!" She called out.  
Lucius seated himself on the blanket next to his sleeping grandson, Narcissa, on the other side of the slumbering boy, leant over and gave Lucius a kiss on the cheek. "You are amazing Lucius. It's no wonder the women in your life love you so much." She turned to Daisy and smiled in encouragement for the girl to keep going.  
"What are you up to wife?" He grinned. "You only use compliments like that to butter me up, so that I agree to something I wouldn't normally do. Spill it."  
"It's only for a few hours Lucius." Narcissa defended herself. "And I'll take Daisy with me, so it'll sort of be like a boys only afternoon." She gracefully rose to her feet. "You'll love it dear. Thank you so much." With that, she leant over and kissed Lucius on the head and walked off, calling Daisy.  
Daisy came dancing over and knelt down next to baby Scorpius, who was still soundly sleeping. "Be good for Papa little brother." She whispered in his tiny ear. She turned to Lucius, launching herself into his arms "Thanks Papa Lu! You're the greatest!" She ran off after Narcissa calling out "DONT GO TO THE TEA PARTY WITHOUT ME NANA CISSY!!!"  
Lucius stared after her, shaking his head. Looking down to a now stirring Scorpius, he reached down and cradled the boy in his arms.  
"Hopefully you won't be as easily swindled by the women in your life as I am by the ones in mine." He chuckled.

Two hours later found Lucius sitting in the solarium with a once again slumbering Scorpius in his arms. Having been forced to seek shelter from a light shower of rain, which then proceeded to become a steady downpour. He sat, watching as the raindrops soaked into the ground, gently rocking the boy in his arms, praying to anybody who would listen, that the thunder be kept at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> *****
> 
> AN: So, this was my first shot at writing, I have it   
> posted on another site under the same name. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> -Emmaliene


End file.
